Drabbles Kirkland
by Amy.Magenta
Summary: Algunos recuerdos en la vida de los 5 kirkland...
1. Recuerdos

**Advertencias:** uso nombres humanos...

Scott (Escocia)

Glen (Gales)

Rayn y Brayn (las Irlandas)

Arthur (Inglaterra)

-Hermano…- llamo el pequeño irlandés.

-¿Si?- respondió el mencionado.

-¿Porque todavía llevas esos aretes?- pregunto el niño.

-Son un recuerdo… de cuando era Punk, pero solo fue una etapa… la adolescencia o algo así…- el escoces se tomo la oreja derecha y hablo melancólico.

-Son bonitos…- el niño se recostó en el pecho del mayor y se quedo dormido…

-Sal de aquí stupid protestante!- golpea a su gemelo.

-Pues tu metete el catolicismo en el **** - le devuelve el golpe.

Piña va, patada viene y un pelirrojo con mal genio se va hartando cada vez más…

-¡Ya basta!- grito mientras los tomaba de la cabellera –ya me canse… - los arrastro y los puso a cada uno en una punta.

"¡Ay! eso duele", "¡Ay hermano! Tu no te metas"… los chicos no dejaron de quejarse hasta que los soltó.

-¡Van a hacer que me quede el cabello verde!- les grito el mayor.

-Eso seria interesante…- respondió el del sur.

-¡Ay no! Que horror- agrego el del norte –su cabello es más lindo rojo- le saco la lengua a su hermano.

-¿Qué debería hacer con estos dos? – se llevo la mano a la frente, estaba apunto de volverse loco.

-No los mates… por que en se caso yo tendría que limpiar- hablo el gales, tan frio y tenebroso como siempre –Mejor ve por un wiski y yo me encargo de ellos-

-Tienes razón… gracias…- tomo su abrigo y se fue.

-¡No nos dejes con él idiot!- gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. ***********************************************************************

El joven ingles salía de su casa, cuando tropezó con una cuerda.

-¡Oh shit!- fue lo ultimo que dijo y luego callo en un charco de lodo.

Porque mierda había lodo, si hacia tiempo que no llovía (cosa muy extraña en Inglaterra) y con que se tropezó, pensaba el rubio.

-Jajajaja bien echo chicos- dijo Scott y luego encendió un cigarrillo.

-Jajajajaja- rieron los gemelos –Oh pobre Iggy jajajaja- se burlaron de él.

-¡Inglourious Basterds!- les grito y entro de nuevo a su casa. ***********************************************************************

"¡Vamos a ver quien aguanta más!" dijeron en tono juguetón. A decir verdad, ninguno de los Kirkland aguanta el alcohol, pero el que menos aguanta es el Ingles. El pobre rubio no paraba de sollozar quien sabe ahora porque, solo había tomado tres copas y se había dado vuelta…

Otro que no tenia aguante era Scott, se estaba poniendo cariñoso con Glen, quien no demostraba, ni acuerdo, ni desacuerdo… es más, no demostraba nada…

Los gemelos ya tenían hipo, estaban diciendo groserías y comentarios pervertidos, cuando el galés interrumpió…

-Creo que gane… - se levanto y se fue, dejando a los demás allí, solos y borrachos. ***********************************************************************

Ryan y Bryan estaban recostados uno junto al otro en el medio de un campo.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta el del sur.

-¿Vamos a molestar a Iggi?- propone el del norte.

-No, sin Scott no es divertido- se rasca la cabeza -¿vamos a beber cerveza?- concluye el del sur.

El otro asiente con la cabeza, ambos se paran y se van caminando, tomados del brazo.

-Al fin un día de paz- exclama un galés que los miraba desde lejos. ***********************************************************************

-Ven mi chiquito!- grito el escoces junto al lago.

Un monstro gigante sale del agua, parece que va a devorarle, pero comienzan a jugar?

-te extrañe… ¿tu me extrañaste?- estaba muy feliz, jugando con quien aparentemente era su mascota…

-El único que sabe cocinar algo decente es Glen con esos pasteles que el hace- piensa un poco…-bueno, y yo con mi haggis-

Los gemelos echaron a reír, el galés se sonrojo ligeramente y el Ingles frunció el ceño.

-Idiot, lo único bueno aquí son mis scons- hablo enojado.

Todos rieron menos Arthur que se ofendió y Glen que se mantuvo serio como de costumbre.

Gracias por leer, tal vez escriba más pero con otras naciones... recuerden, comentarios son amor (?


	2. Más recuerdos

Advertencia: Uso nombres humanos...

Scott (Escocia)

Glen (Gales)

Rayn y Brayn (las Irlandas)

Arthur (Inglaterra)

Acá la ultima tanda de drabbles :D ojala les guste...

********************************************************************.*************************************

bueno, gracias por leer :D

si, se lo que están pensando... a Scott le gusta mas estar solo o con Glen, pero cuando se trata de salir a beber, todos son sus amigos. De todas formas Francia es un viejo amigo ;) jajaja

aclarando esto me despido, un beso y nos vemos cuando me vean (?

bueno, gracias por leer :D

si, se lo que están pensando... a Scott le gusta mas estar solo o con Glen, pero cuando se trata de salir a beber, todos son sus amigos. De todas formas Francia es un viejo amigo ;) jajaja

aclarando esto me despido, un beso y nos vemos cuando me vean (?

bueno, gracias por leer :D

si, se lo que están pensando... a Scott le gusta mas estar solo o con Glen, pero cuando se trata de salir a beber, todos son sus amigos. De todas formas Francia es un viejo amigo ;) jajaja

aclarando esto me despido, un beso y nos vemos cuando me vean (?

bueno, gracias por leer :D

si, se lo que están pensando... a Scott le gusta mas estar solo o con Glen, pero cuando se trata de salir a beber, todos son sus amigos. De todas formas Francia es un viejo amigo ;) jajaja

aclarando esto me despido, un beso y nos vemos cuando me vean (?

-345 elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía, fueron a llamar a otro elefante...- Cantaban a coro los gemelos.

-Ya no lo soporto- el pelirrojo se tiraba del pelo con desesperación.

-Yo los bajo- comento Glen -Solo tienes que pedirlo...- afilaba su navaja y reía como un psicópata.

Trago saliva y dijo:- T-tu tranquilo, yo los bajo...-

-350 elefantes...- seguían cantando los menores desde el techo.

**************************************.**********************************************

-Idiot!- grito el ingles.

-Y por cosas como esas me cae mejor tu hermano- comento Francia con una sonrisa picara.

-Solo dices eso porque los dos son unos pervertidos...- frunció el ceño.

-Hey Francis!- se escucho desde el fondo del pasillo- hey! my friend Francis!- llego abrasándolo por los hombros.

-Ademas el no es tan cejon - El francés y el escoses se fueron rápidamente, dejando a el pobre Arthur lanzando un montón de insultos.

******************************************.****************************************

-No voy a ir...- se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero si no vamos con Arthur... con quien vamos?- preguntaron los tres menores al mismo tiempo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y se escucho un gran escándalo.

-El super awesome yo!- dijo Gilbert desde la puerta-Esta organizando una fiesta, ya que West no esta en casa...-

-asunto resuelto!- se levanto rápidamente y camino hacia la puerta -Nos vamos con mi buen amigo Prussia!- Scott abrazo al albino.

Los jóvenes suspiraron y dijeron: -ve solo nos vamos con el cejon...-

******************************************.****************************************

-De verdad me encontraste en el bosque?- pregunto el pequeño Gales.

-Ajam- asintió el pelirrojo con la cabeza.

-Y sin más me trajiste aquí?-

-Ajam- asintió otra vez con la cabeza.

El niño solo se paro y lo abrazo.

**************************************.*******************************************

Con una botella en la mano y llorando a mas no poder.

-Mis hermanos me odian...- El pobre Arthur no paraba de sollozar.

-Claro que no...- le revuelve el cabello.

-Si, si me odian...- bebiendo un sorbo.

-Por que dices eso?-

-Porque es así...- dijo bien bajito.

- Ô mon ami! - le da unas palmadas- te lo tomas muy a pecho jejeje-

***************************************************.**************************************

-Soy el único que se pregunta... ¿porque llueve todo el tiempo?-

tres de los hermano, el gales y los gemelos, estaban caminando por las calles de Londres.

-Debe ser el Karma...-

-Seguro...-

**************************************************.*******************************************

Una habitación oscura, en el medio, un caldero en ebullición y el joven Glen con su libro de pociones.

Sin previo aviso se abre la puerta y una cabesita se asoma tras de ella.

-Hermano tu también?-

-Brayn no esta aquí, búscalo en otro lugar...- hablo sin siquiera voltear para verlo.

-Como sabes que soy Ryan... ni siquiera me viste...- El Irlandés se quedo paralizado.

-Solo lo presentí...- arrojo un liquido azul en su caldero- Ahora vete...-

-Iggy hace algo parecido, pero con círculos en el piso...- se quedo mirándolo.

-Y quien crees que le enseño...- al fin volteo, aunque estaba encapuchado, el pequeño pudo ver esos brillantes y aterradores ojos posados sobre él.

Sin mas el pequeño serró la puerta y se fue corriendo.

El otro chico siguió con lo suyo, arrojando unas hojas secas en el caldero. Las burbujas comenzaron a crecer reventando cada vez con mas fuerza. Al estallar la ultima una figura salio del caldero... era Yong?

-Un coreano...- Exclamo bastante sorprendido.

-Hola, me llamaste?- pregunto el asiático con una sonrisa.

El otro solo abrio su libro y tomo nota de aquel evento.

********************************************************.**********************************************

bueno, gracias por leer :D

si, se lo que están pensando... a Scott le gusta mas estar solo o con Glen, pero cuando se trata de salir a beber, todos son sus amigos. De todas formas Francia es un viejo amigo ;) jajaja

aclarando esto me despido, un beso y nos vemos cuando me vean (?


End file.
